The Commanders of Chaos
by PercyJackson Adorer
Summary: The usual Chaos story but with twists and turns. R and R. Rated T cuz I don't know what rating is
1. Chapter 1

The Rescue,

At Olympus (Percy's POV)

The Olympians were having a meeting to discuss the fate of Percy Jackson, the people who were going to decide his fate were the gods along with all the campers from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. "Let us summon him" said Zeus, there was lightning in the room and I was standing shacked in the middle of the room "What is this Zeus why am I bound in shackles?" Percy yelled. Zeus looked at me with pity in his eyes and said "Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon we have summoned here today for your betrayal of Olympus and the wrongful murder, we are now going to summon you lawyer".

The gates of the council room opened and came in striding my favorite full brother the Son of Poseidon Yahia Jackson. "Awesome" I thought silently to myself now I can consider myself back at camp. "Yahia Jackson, Son of Poseidon what do you wish to discuss for the trial of your client Percy Jackson" Athena said, "Lets skip the formalities here Lady Athena. Here is what will happen if you do banish Percy to Tartarus. Imagine your destruction, doom and death" my brother said "And it will be you who caused it to your selves"

"What do you mean" boomed Zeus, Yahia was actually smiling right now "You know Chaos, creator of the universe, maker of the Void ya he thinks Percy is a good kid and he also owes me a favor he said I can call it in at any time, even if it was extreme like making you fade".

"I don't care!" Athena yelled she took Zeus master bolt and threw it at me. "No" my brother shouted when the lightning bolt touched me there was intense pain and then I was gone.

**Yahia's POV**

"No" I shouted as Athena threw the bolt at Percy. The bolt touched him and there was flash of blinding light and when it was over there lay Percy's camp necklace beads, I knelt down and picked them up wiping a tear from my cheek. All of the demigods were stunned Annabeth walked up to me and said "Yahia, I'm sorry" she was also crying "No" I shouted blasting her with water. I looked up at the Olympians and did something I never thought I would do.

**Zeus POV**

Yahia looked up at us his eyes were full hate, anger and disappointment "Olympians I am giving you one hour to release Percy from Tartarus" he was practically yelling now "If I return to camp and he is not consider your selves dead. Especially you Athena" and on that happy note he stormed out of the throne room.

**AN=Hope you liked it and if there are similarities from the other stories I wasn't copying I just loved them and thought they were awesome.**


	2. The Offer and The News and The Introduct

Chapter 2

Yahia's POV

_*Flashback*_

_I looked up at the Olympians and my eyes were full of hate, anger and disappointment and said "Olympians, I am giving you one hour to release Percy from Tartarus" he was practically yelling now "if he's not back at Camp Half-Blood consider yourselves dead. Especially you Athena" and on that happy note he stormed out of the throne room_

_*Flashback End*_

I was so angry that I used my secret water vapor trick (AN=he becomes water vapor) and travelled to my mother's building when I got there the building was burnt down are there was smoke coming out but there was no fire the firefighters put the fire out. I asked the fire fighter what happened and he said that someone mixed some chemicals that shouldn't have been mixed and created a killer gas and when my mother got home she switched on the lights creating a spark and then you know BOOM! She and Paul were right next to the explosion and didn't have a chance.

I was so angry and sad that I ran into a nearby ally and started crying. Right then there was a flash of blinding light and there stood a handsome man in a black pinstriped suit. "Who are you?" I asked rubbing tears from my face and trying to look swaggy (as you can imagine that didn't work out) "I am Chaos, Creator of the Universe, Maker of the Void" the handsome man said "Cool" I said "So, what do you want?" Chaos smiled at my compliment and said "I am here to give an offer to be the second commander in my army and my second son" "Sure, I will go but whose your first son and commander" I agreed Chaos smiled hugely that I had to smile too "Your brother, Percy Jackson" and then we flashed to Chaos's and then we flashed to Chaos's base in space

**Time Skip 500 Years**

At Chaos's Base

**Percy's POV (AN=I just want you to know from here it's going to be Percy's POV and there always going to have code names until I reveal their true identity)**

Me(Revenge), Yahia(Doom) , Bianca(Death), Beckendorf(Forger), Silena(Pink), Luke(Revenge), Ethan(Disaster) and Zoe(Huntress) were training in Chaos's Training Facility now I know what your thinking aren't the demigods I mentioned before with the exception of Yahia are supposed to be dead. Yes, but it was getting lonely here for me and Yahia so Chaos brought them back from the dead and gave them immortality. We were all couples now with the exception of Luke and Ethan, I was dating Zoe, Yahia was dating Bianca, Silena AND Beckendorf are already couples.

I just threw a knife on the apple on top of Luke head when Chaos flashed into the room and said "Good Afternoon Commanders, I have some new that I know that most of you will disagree with. I am sending you to help them with the war with Gaia, the Titans and the Giants". There was an instant uproar me, Luke, Yahia and Ethan were shouting "NO, well never go back" Chaos then silenced us and said "You have to if they insult you or provoke you can leave if you wish to leave" "Fine" we said in unison

We were going to camp Half-Blood

**At Olympus (Nobody's POV)**

The Olympians were having a meeting a meeting with all the immortal campers 2nd Giant War (except Nico di Angelo he was killed by Gaia). "Father" Athena said "Gaia is rising again, this time with the help of the Titans and Giants" "I know Athena, this time we cannot defeat them alone". There was a blinding light and there stood a man in a pinstriped black suit looking handsome stepped out of a vortex with eight people who were wearing armors as black as night " I think I can help on that matter" "Lord Chaos what bring you here?" Athena said and she bowed. The other Olympians and demigods followed her example and bowed. "I am willing to lend you the assistant of my army they are very powerful and those eight people around me are the commanders of my army" Chaos said "Commanders reveal yourselves". They seemed very reluctant but eventually they had to give it in since Chaos was watching them.

The guy on the left took off his helmet he had blond hair blue eyes and a scar running across his cheek "I was once known as Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. Now I am Revenge Commander No. 8 of Chaos's army" there gasps across the room.

The guy next to Luke took off his helmet and said "I was once known as Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis. Now I am known as Disaster Commander No. 7 of Chaos's army"

The person next to Ethan took off his helmet and the demigods cheered loudly "I was once known as Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephesteaus. Now I am known as Forger Commander No. 6 of Chaos's army. Dating Commander No.5."

The person next to Beckendorf took off his helmet and there were gasps filling the room "I was once known as Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite. Now I am know as Pink Commander No.5 of Chaos's. Dating Commander No.6."

The person next to Silena took of her helmet and there were gasps coming from the Hunters said "I was once known as Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades. Now I am know as Death Commander No.4. Dating Commander No. 2"

The person to Bianca took of her helmet and there were gasps from the hunters and Artemis herself "I was once known as Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas. Now I am known as Huntress Commander No.3. Dating Commander No.1"

The person next to Zoe took off his helmet and there were gasps and screams filling the room "I was once known as Yahia Jackson, son of Poseidon. Now I am known as Doom, Son of Chaos and Commander No. 2. Dating Commander No.4. By the way Olympians and campers it's a lot of self-restraint not to kill all of you"

The person next to Yahia took off his helmet and there were huge gasps and screams in the room "I was once known as Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.

Now I am know as Destruction, Brother of Doom and Son of Chaos, Commander No.1 of Chaos's army. Dating Commander No.3 and the guy who would love to kill all of you"

Olympians and demigods, I would love to hang and chat but I have to hit the road. And a little bit of advice do not provoke do not Commander 1 and 2. Now I present to you THE COMMANDERS OF CHAOS" Chaos said and with a flash he disappeared.


End file.
